


Mistress of the Dark Knight

by The_Rifleman



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Elvira Mistress of the Dark (1988)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rifleman/pseuds/The_Rifleman
Summary: A drabble about what happens when The Mistress Of The Dark and The Dark Knight cross paths.





	

It was late at night in Gotham City as Batman pulled up to a red light in his sleek, black Batmobile. As he sat waiting for the light to change, he glanced to his right and saw a black, 1958 Thunderbird convertible pull up alongside him. It was The Macabremobile and it was driven by none other than Elvira, Mistress of the Dark herself. Elvira glanced over and gave The Dark Knight a wink.

"Hey, sailor, love the look," she called out. "Form fitting rubber body suit and spiky mask. My kinda guy."

Just then, the light turned green and Elvira sped away, laughing.

Batman just stared after her in amazement.


End file.
